


Pan and Panic

by Tremella



Category: A Dangerous Method (2011), Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), 危险方法, 纳尼亚传奇
Genre: Faun - Freeform, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 搬旧文荣格梦到一个衣橱。





	Pan and Panic

卡尔·荣格停止了手中的笔。他审视着刚刚写下的一段话，有关肯尼亚Elgonyi部落的、能够使用它的芦笛制造恐惧的半人半兽自然神的描述。他写在这里是用来与古希腊的潘神做类比。他还引用了古希腊诗人西蒙尼德的诗句，在故事中，米底人被半人半羊的潘神所制造的恐慌扰乱心神，从而被雅典人所打败。

他将今日的写作告一段落，准备睡觉。

他梦见自己想从衣橱中寻找一件衣服然后出门，但是却神是鬼差地走进了衣橱，似乎在逃避什么，却越走越深入，衣橱变得无穷无尽而后干脆变成了树丛，他发现自己身处一个冰天雪地世界中的林间空地。他突然瞥见树丛之后有一个生物。那家伙发现有人在盯着它，又往树后缩了缩，但是看起来还是耐不住好奇心，并未跑远。荣格知道自己是在做梦（他从青春期开始就能够多少控制自己的梦境走向了），他努力说服脑中的幻象，不要叫这个家伙就此跑掉或者消失。

而后他看到了这个生物有着人类的上半身和……一双羊腿，覆盖着棕褐色的毛，头两侧一双羊耳朵支出来，短短的羊角只是从蓬松的卷发中露出一点尖头。这家伙怯生生地看着他。一位潘神。荣格心想，希望不是会给我带来恐慌的那种。这位半羊人没有穿衣服（这是正常的），却围着一条红色的围巾（但这里可是冰天雪地），荣格想着，而当他意识到这一点的时候，那只羊人开始冷得发抖。他怀着歉意地走上前去（即使对方只是他梦中的生物），“卡尔，卡尔·荣格，您是……潘……法翁……先生？”“我叫汤姆纳斯。您好，荣格先生。”荣格惊异于这个梦中的生物居然有自己的名字。

“您好，汤姆纳斯先生。我似乎无意间来到了您的……领地？”这只羊人看起来十分温和，容易亲近。荣格不知道自己为什么会在梦中描绘出这样一个羊人的形象。他试着跟对方说话。

“不不不这不是我的……”那只羊人紧了紧自己的围巾，看起来确实是觉得冷，“不过您可以来到我家。”他抿了抿嘴唇，似乎有些害怕，“喝杯热茶什么的。”

经过一段时间的行走，荣格发现自己置身于一座温暖的小木屋内，炉火劈啪作响，屋内弥漫着茶香和烤饼干的甜味。他正要感谢对方的热情款待，并允许自己尝一尝那甜饼干，就感到一阵晕眩——他醒了。

醒来之后，荣格感到无比懊恼。一个丝毫没有制造出恐惧的潘神（当然，在梦中看起来他对自己倒是有些恐惧），那样的无害、彬彬有礼，甚至是……甜美。荣格思忖着自己脑中的用词，他说服自己这是由于对那小木屋中烤饼干气味的一些投射。

 

第二天晚上，睡觉之前，荣格想着这个阿卡迪亚人，想要再一次梦到他。有自己小木屋，并会烤甜饼、做红茶的潘神，这可不常见。哦是的，他还有自己的名字，汤姆纳斯先生。他想到不久前曾在巴黎看到过尼金斯基先生令人惊异的表演，那被愚蠢的观众们指责为伤风败俗的《牧神的午后》。他看着舞台上那穿着紧身衣如同全裸般的肉体，将半梦半醒中自慰的动作展现给所有人看。不过那样子的肉欲，在这个羊人的身上却找不到。

如他所愿，在梦中他又一次经过衣橱来到了这只羊人的世界——他缩短了雪地相遇和行走的时间，迅速地来到了汤姆纳斯先生的小屋。他知道这是他梦中想象出来的生物，但还是忍不住问他，你到底是谁，为什么和他了解的神话中的羊人不一样。

而得到的回答只是：“您忘了，我昨天已经告诉您，我叫汤姆纳斯。”

而后汤姆纳斯先生拿出他的芦笛，火焰在他的笛声中幻化出人群跳舞的形象——荣格努力分辨着，他即使知道这是自己脑子中的投射，但是却不相信这个貌似纯洁的羊人会在火光中幻化出这样的“经典场面”，如同他在最猥亵的古希腊陶瓶上看到的，人们在酒神节上狂欢交媾的场面。不不不，这才是真正的潘神应该有的意识啊，卡尔。荣格心里想着。他看了一眼对方，那家伙温暖的蓝眼睛也望着他，似乎对他从火光中看到了什么并不在意。荣格感到有些惊慌，正要拿放在茶几上的松饼吃，却又一次醒来了。

 

第三天，他奇异地收到了一张不知是谁送来的、丹麦女画家Gerda Wegener的一幅画片，画着的是一位淑女躺在花树下，裙子掀起，而一只羊人在用一根羽毛挑逗着她的私处！而那只羊人却是个少年的形象（像个丘比特），腿上的毛发将自己的私处隐藏着。荣格想，不知道梦中的汤姆纳斯先生这里是个怎样的——他发现自己的精神已经完全被这个分明是自己制造出来的幻象所吸引。这令他感到恐慌——恐慌！是的，或许潘神其实是这样给人制造恐慌。他胡思乱想着，却又惧怕今天晚上梦不到他的汤姆纳斯先生。

他睡着后，省略了雪地的场面，直接来到汤姆纳斯的小屋。

“荣格先生，您今天似乎很着急。”

“是的，汤姆纳斯先生，我……”荣格抑制不住将目光投向羊人的两腿之间——哦，好的，还好不是雕像中那样剑拔弩张的普罗佩透斯形象，这叫他稍有放心——那里被羊毛盖得好好的。

今天汤姆纳斯似乎烤了很好吃的蛋糕，哦，是的，现在对方正端着一盘，正准备吃——“啊，荣格先生，我以为您已经了解了，在梦中您是吃不到的。”他这么说。

荣格看着对方心满意足地吃着蛋糕，两条羊腿在沙发上舒适地交叠着。从蓬松头发中伸出来的耳朵轻轻颤动，这叫他十分地想触碰。并且他还想吃蛋糕，非常想。

但是他又一次被这个念头拉出了梦境。他醒来后拍了一下床，感到十分后悔。他只得继续睡去，等待天亮，以及明晚的梦境。

 

第四天，当他睡着后又来到了熟悉的衣橱，并进入了林间空地，这叫他感到一阵狂喜。他告诫自己，这次一定不能思考任何和吃有关的事情。为此他在白天的时候吃得很多，以抑制或许在梦中会出现的想要吃东西的欲望。他轻车熟路地来到汤姆纳斯先生的小屋。对方正蜷着羊腿坐在壁炉前的小毯子上，看起来一副惬意的样子。哦，还好，他这次没有在吃东西。

“荣格先生！您每天的陪伴叫我很高兴！”羊人这样说着，他站起来，活动着腿，抖了抖毛。荣格观察着他腿的动作，惊异于自己在梦中居然能把这种超自然生物的一举一动描绘得那么逼真。

“红茶，松饼还是樱桃蛋糕？”而后他羞涩地笑了一下，“啊，我不该用食物诱惑您，您看，我真是只坏羊。”他转身去厨房，荣格盯着他颤动的的羊尾巴远去，而后他只拿来了红茶，又坐在了沙发上。

荣格吞咽了一下，说道：“不，您不是，您非常美好。或许，汤姆纳斯先生，您可以到我家中来——就从穿过那块树篱，进入一个衣橱。”他不知道为什么，就这样说出来了——反正这一切只是梦境，“我会为您准备奶油蛋糕，您会喜欢的。”

“是么，这样真是太美好了。”汤姆纳斯先生看起来真的非常高兴，他真诚地望着荣格，抿着嘴，手上玩着自己大腿上的羊毛。

荣格抑制着自己，即使提到了甜食，也不要动起对它们的念头——转移注意力，转移注意力——他看着羊人交叠着的蹄子，有种想要捧起它们的冲动；而他的白肚皮也是那么柔软可爱，哦，奶油蛋糕也比不过这个；还有……

荣格又一次懊恼地醒了。

 

第五天，当荣格正在房间中魂不守舍地计划着自己下一次的梦境历险时，他的衣橱突然发出了一阵声响。而后一只羊人钻了出来，他抖了抖耳朵，眨了眨眼睛，说道：“荣格先生，您说过，这里有奶油蛋糕？”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 由于脑洞过大且特别不科学而需要解释一些玩意：
> 
> 1、有关吃东西的意向。电影里荣格总在吃吃吃，简直是把性欲转化为了食欲。所以在这个故事的梦境里，他的性欲和食欲是相通的。确切说是，前几个梦中，性欲还是被羞耻心伪装成了食欲，但是当他意识到一旦展现出食欲就脱离了梦境之后，开始压抑食欲，其隐藏着的性欲就开始抬头……
> 
> 2、英语的panic据说就是从潘神（Pan）而来的。
> 
> 3、提到的那段肯尼亚的传说：
> 
> “The elders of the Elgonyitribe in Kenya gave me exactly the same description of the nocturnal god whomthey call the “maker of fear.” “He comes to you,” they said, “like a cold gustof wind, and you shudder, or he goes whistling round in the tall grass” -anAfrican Pan who glides among the reeds in the haunted noontide hour, playing onhis pipes and frightening the shepherds… Thus, in the dream, the breath of thepneuma frightened another pastor, a shepherd of the flock, who in the darknessof the night trod the reed-grown shore in the deep valley of the psyche.” (CWv. 9I, para.36)
> 
> 4、舞蹈家尼金斯基在疯掉之后还曾找荣格看过病。（想到这个就要抑制住诸如荣格X尼金斯基的这种CP，orz，脑溢血……）
> 
> 5、Gerda Wegener的黄图
> 
> 6、结局：我也不知道怎么回事，那个衣橱到底是怎么了，梦是怎么来的，乱七八糟的，就是个不科学的拉郎，嘤嘤嘤……


End file.
